


Orange Roses and Passion

by flareonfury



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 100_tales, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, my ghost whisperer, know the meaning of orange roses?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Roses and Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoob2222](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scoob2222).



> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles for scoob2222 in thanks towards my paid!LJ time. Also written for 100_tales prompt Orange.

Melinda took the orange roses with a grin. She took a moment to breath in their smell before walking towards an empty vase in her kitchen.

"Thank you so much," Melinda stated glancing over to Rick who grinned.

"So, my ghost whisperer, know the meaning of orange roses?" Rick asked causing her to chuckle.

"No, can't say I do. What do orange roses mean?" Melinda asked turning to completely focus on him.

"It's believed that orange roses symbolize and simulates desire, passion, excitement and fervent romance." Rick explained, moving closer to her with every word.

Melinda grinned up at him, "Desire and passion, huh?"

"Yes," Rick answered with his voice slightly husky, refraining from the instinct to kiss her then. This was their first date and he didn't want to move any further than she didn't want to.

Melinda's grin turned into a smirk. "Let's prove it."

Rick stared at her for a second in confusion – not catching her meaning – before she let out a laugh and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

They ended up proving it… without even having to leave the room.


End file.
